The Sacrifice
by jetblackrose9922
Summary: Gilbert sacrifices himself to save another. Elizabeta never thought the day would come when she had to choose between her best friend and her lover. Major Character Death. Rated T to be safe. This is a stand-alone and may be continued. Watch this space!
**Okay, so I promise I am working on the next chapter of The Secret's Underneath, but this scene just came to me on the bus home last night. Like literally, I was staring out the window, listening to my music when it just popped into my head! So I had to write it down! At the moment it is a stand-alone. I am hoping to maybe turn it into a full story after I finish TSU. But first I have to actually think of a plot!**

 **So, any way, I hope you enjoy this whilst you wait for the next chapter of TSU, which will hopefully be out on Monday! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: JetBlackRose never has and never will own Hetalia or its characters.**

* * *

The rain poured down relentlessly on the top of the cliff and a flash of lightning lit the scene. Elizabeta felt the rocks of the cliff edge stab into her stomach as she clung to Gilbert's hand. She looked into his red eyes. "Don't you dare let go." She told him.

Gilbert laughed and looked down to the river many feet below his dangling body. "Don't think I will be doing that any time soon." He said as he looked back up at his best friend.

Elizabeta looked over her shoulder at her boyfriend who was fighting the shadowy figure. She looked back at Gilbert. "Can you get your feet against the side? Use it as leverage so I can pull you up."

Gilbert shook his head. "I can't feel my legs Lizzy." He said quietly. "I think my back is broken."

Elizabeta cursed and got a stronger grip on the rock she was holding and tried to pull her friend back up, but it just caused her to slip closer to the edge. "Fuck!" A yell from behind her made her look over her shoulder again. Roderich had been disarmed, and was on his knees, clutching his wounded shoulder in one hand. The shadowy figure stood over him and slowly reached out for his head. "Roderich!" Elizabeta yelled in panic. Roderich looked at her, just as the hands grabbed either side of his head. Within seconds Roderich was screaming in pain, his back arching, his eyes screwed up in agony. "Roderich! No! Let him go!" Elizabeta cried. She started trying to pull Gilbert up to the top of the cliff, but he was too heavy. Elizabeta was torn. She needed to help Roderich, but she couldn't let go of Gilbert or he would fall to his death.

"Lizzy, let go." Gilbert said softly.

Elizabeta looked at him. "I can't! You'll die!"

"And Roddy will die if you don't!" Gilbert said calmly. "Let me go Lizzy. You need to save Roddy."

"I can save you both!" Elizabeta yelled, trying to pull Gilbert up again as she turned to look at Roderich, whose body was twisting in pain as the shadowy figure held his head in their hands.

"You can only save one of us, and it is going to be Roddy." Gilbert told her.

Elizabeta shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. "I can't lose either of you."

Gilbert just grinned at her. "Tell Luddy that I'm sorry." He said. "And remember the awesome me!" His hand loosened in hers, until it was just Elizabeta's hand clinging to his. Elizabeta held on as tightly as she could, but gravity worked against her and Gilbert's hand slipped from her grasp.

"No!" She screamed as she watched her best friend fall away from her and then disappear moments later in the waters below. "Gilbert!" She lay frozen; staring at the spot she had last seen the albino. It was Roderich's scream that broke her out of her frozen state. Elizabeta rolled away from the edge and got to her feet, grabbing the bow and arrows Arthur had given to her before he had vanished. Notching an arrow onto the string, Elizabeta raised the bow, pulling it taut and resting it against her cheek as she aimed straight at the shadowy figure attacking her boyfriend. "This is for Gilbert!" She screamed and let the arrow fly. It flew straight and true hitting the figure in the middle of its back. The figure went stiff, releasing Roderich from its grip, and then slowly turned to face Elizabeta. Golden light began to fade up from the arrow, engulfing the figure as it fell to its knees. The golden light destroyed the shadows that wrapped around the figure, and when the light faded away, Elizabeta saw that the figure, the one who had caused all of this pain and suffering was Arthur. She stared at him as Arthur took several pained breaths, and looked up at her. "T-thank you." He whispered, and then he fell forward onto his face. Two more shadowy figures moved out of the trees towards Elizabeta, and she raised her bow again, firing off two arrows in quick succession. Both hit their marks and the golden light, which she now realised was magic, spread out from the arrows, engulfing the figures and killing the shadows around them. As they fell to their knees too, she saw that it was Lukas and Vlad. As they too hit the ground, silence fell around Elizabeta. She slowly dropped the bow and walked over to Roderich. She fell to her knees and pulled his limp body into her lap. She could feel his chest rising and falling with his breaths and she held him close. After a few moments of silence, tears started to fall and she sobbed into Roderich's hair, clutching his body close to her chest, as the pain of losing her best friend ripped through her body.

Several minutes later the sound of running reached her ears and she looked up just as Ludwig, Yao, Kiku and Emma burst through the tree line. They all froze as they saw the scene before them, then they ran to Elizabeta's side.

"Elizabeta, are you hurt?" Ludwig asked, as he checked her over, seeing the blood from injuries staining her clothes. "What happened?"

Elizabeta looked up at Ludwig, and tried to speak, but her throat was choked by her tears and all she could do was sob.

Kiku looked around, taking in the fallen forms of Arthur, Lukas and Vlad. "Where are the shadow creatures?" He asked.

"I think they were the shadow creatures." Yao said quietly as he checked each body. "They are still alive, but we need to get them back to the academy quickly."

Ludwig looked around and realised that there was someone missing. "Elizabeta, where is Gilbert?" He asked. At those words, Elizabeta's sobs got louder and she started to rock back and forth. "Elizabeta, what's wrong? Where is he?"

Elizabeta raised a shaking hand and pointed to the cliff edge.

Ludwig shook his head. "Nein, nein! Don't lie! Where is he?"

Elizabeta took a shaking breath. "He...he fell o-over." She whispered between her sobs. "I-I tried to...save him...but I c-couldn't!"

Ludwig grabbed her shoulders. "You should have done more! My bruder is dead!"

Elizabeta sobbed harder. "H-he let go of my h-hand!" She cried. "H-he told me to s-save Roderich and then let g-go of my hand!" She dissolved into sobs, unable to talk anymore. Emma ran to her side and pulled her close, murmuring soothing words to her.

Ludwig fell back so he was sitting in the mud, his eyes wide as he stared at the edge of the cliff. "Gilbert." He whispered.

Kiku came to his side. "He sacrificed himself so that Roderich could live." He said softly. "He did not die in vain."

Ludwig buried his face in his hands. "He is gone." He whispered. "East is gone."

Kiku rested a hand on Ludwig's shoulder. "Come, we need to get everyone back to the academy."

Yao stood up and came over. "I have already called for help. The Nordic team will be here soon."

Ludwig stood up and went to the cliff edge, staring down into the river. After a few moments of silence he spoke. "Yao, do what you can for Arthur, Vlad, Lukas and Roderich. We can't lose anyone else. Emma, try and get Elizabeta calm. We will need her help getting everyone back to the academy. Kiku, you and I will go to the road to lead the Nordics back here." When he turned the others nodded and did as he said. Ludwig then walked over to Elizabeta's side and knelt down next to her. "Don't blame yourself." He said softly. "I don't blame you." He then stood and walked over to Kiku's side, the two of them disappearing into the trees.

* * *

 **So there you go! Please Read and Review. Let me know what you think, and if you want me to turn this into a full story one day!**

 **Thanks for reading! And have a cookie (::)**


End file.
